The hydrocarbon recovery industry often has a need to seal tubulars to downhole structures. Such seals are exposed to caustic chemicals as well as high temperatures and high pressures that can degrade seals and that can result in undesirable leakage. Additionally, variations in temperature cause contraction and expansion of tubulars sealed to one another positioned within the wellbore. Such contraction and expansion can put stress on the seals, which may result in premature failure of the seals. The art, therefore, would be receptive to downhole tubular sealing systems that can maintain seal integrity during exposure to the foregoing conditions.